


So manche Leckerei

by ni21



Series: 6 Fluffy Days Of Christmas [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Psychopaths In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni21/pseuds/ni21
Summary: Since Chopper wants to celebrate Drum Island's national holiday, Zorohast tobe domestic and helpful. One would think Robin would be helpful with that but...
Relationships: Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro
Series: 6 Fluffy Days Of Christmas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071029
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29
Collections: 6 Filthy/Fluffy Days Of Christmas





	So manche Leckerei

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nekkopii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekkopii/gifts).



> Hallo and welcome!  
> This was created for the Christmas event with Shin on Twitter.  
> Nekkopii asked for
>
>> Zoro and Robin baking Christmas cookies
> 
> I'm sorry it's ridiculously short. One would think that I can write pages worth for my OTP but alas...
> 
> I hope it's cute though!  
> Thanks to Inu for beta reading her notp

Her man was many things. Right now, most of all he was frustrated, adorable, and probably ready to murder the cookie dough.

"I believe Sanji will gouge your other eye out if you break another rolling pin," she joked but only got a grumbled curse back in response. After all, it wasn't his fault everything in this kitchen was “so fucking fragile”.

She didn't have to remind him that they did this for Chopper, watching as he gingerly put both of his strong hands on the rolling pin's handles and pressed down on the clump of dough. Carefully moving it back and forth,occasionally dumping more flour on it than necessary so that “fucking piece of shit dough” wouldn't stick.

"That's thin enough, I think," she stopped him before he could roll it all translucent like in that horrible 'three-rolling-pin-style' attempt and preheated the oven with a stray arm.

"Chopper's lucky he's cute, wouldn't do this shit for you," he grumbled wiping his hands on his winter-themed sweater, which purely coincidentally had been the only available clothing viable to be worn in Sanji's kitchen. As if he wasn't the most adorable softie around that would do anything for any of his family.

"Maybe we can find you some enemies to bathe in their blood later for the effort," she suggested checking the cookbook to make sure she set the oven to the right temperature. 

"Fucking creepy, old lady," he grumbled under his breath as if blood and guts didn't make his heart soar.

"Careful, young man, or maybe I decide that your spine is the perfect bone to crack after all this sweetness," she shot back and there was a silent curse over at the kitchen table.

"Damn psychopaths," Usopp muttered while finishing off Drum-gingerbread-Castle with Chopper's own little pirate flag as Sanji piped icing on the battlements for a nice thick coat of snow. "As much as I hate it, but those two deserve each other."

[ ](https://twitter.com/Shinjinou1/status/1345104473862119424?s=19https://twitter.com/Shinjinou1/status/1345097713499557889?s=19)

**Author's Note:**

> How about joining the brand-new [ZoRobin discord](https://discord.gg/azmUH8xrc4)?


End file.
